


Birds, Bells, Bees, and Boys

by Yevynaea



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I just really wanted to write this, Multi, OT5, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sleep, can be modern au can just be denial at anyone getting left behind in the unknown, i'm polyship trash, may turn into a collection of one shots if i get requests, probably a future fic since they have a house i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking slow, deep breaths, Sara contemplated the next move she would have to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds, Bells, Bees, and Boys

She looked over at the glowing alarm clock. Not quite five in the morning, she noted, and she frowned.

Taking slow, deep breaths, Sara contemplated the next move she would have to make. One faulty step and _everything_ could go horribly wrong. Carefully, she pulled the blankets down just enough that she could wriggle out of them. Lorna, on Sara's left, got the worst of the cold air suddenly being let into the bed, and she made a small noise not unlike a mewl, moving closer to Jason where he lay next to her. He, in turn, murmured something and rolled onto his side. On Sara's right side, Wirt shivered, but didn't move more than that or wake at all, so Beatrice didn't stir where she was lying on the other side of him.

Sara cautiously moved out from under the covers, scooting down to the end of the mattress to avoid disturbing her bedmates any further. Once free of the tangle of limbs, it was a cinch to make her way downstairs to the kitchen and pour herself a glass of water, but once she made her way back to the bedroom came the difficult part: getting back into the bed.

In her short absence, Wirt had rolled into her spot, probably to avoid Beatrice's starfish-like limbs (which took up a good third of the bed, if not half). Then Lorna had rolled up to nestle against Wirt, and Jason had followed her, leaving only a small space on the edge of the bed unoccupied. Sighing, Sara climbed into the bed next to Jason, gently pushing at his shoulder until he rolled closer to Lorna, giving Sara enough room to lie down without worrying about being shoved onto the floor.

Just as Sara got situated, Beatrice rolled over. One of her arms whipped around to whack Wirt in the face, and he woke up with a startled yell that also ended up waking Beatrice and Lorna on either side of him. Sara sighed and got up again. Jason mumbled something else and rolled away from the others, over and over and right off the edge of the bed, landing with a yelp at Sara's feet.

"Now that we're all awake," Sara said, quietly, because loud noises this early would get her a pillow to the face. "Who wants waffles for breakfast?"

Four tired hands rose into the air, and Sara rolled her eyes, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah if you want to request anything with these 5 (or any combination/pairing including some of them) you can tell me in the comments here, or shoot me an ask on my tumblr (my url is mickeyturner). :)


End file.
